1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of portable computers that operate based on internal power supplied from batteries has dramatically increased due to the development of wireless communication technologies such as the Internet. In general, since the portable computers are small and easy to carry, that is, have high mobility, the portable computers are widely used for business or personal purposes in various places. As the portable computers include battery packs, they may be used irrespective of the area of use and connection to land power sources. A battery pack may include a plurality of battery units that may be repeatedly charged/discharged so as to provide sufficient output.